


When Truth or Dare Goes Wrong

by phoebehasproblems



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks, Gen, Truth or Dare, adrienette - Freeform, chloé is a whiny bitch, everyone is insane, things get weird real quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebehasproblems/pseuds/phoebehasproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just meant to be an innocent little game between friends, so why did everything that could go wrong, go wrong?</p><p>Or the one where they play Truth or Dare during a storm and everything gets a little out of hand.</p><p>(Edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all begins

Everyone has their different opinions of thunderstorms. Some enjoy them, listening to each of the different sounds that fill the silence, the patter of heavy rain and the crash of thunder—playing together to make the perfect music. Some despise them, doing everything thing they can to block out the constant reminders of, _holy shit there’s electricity striking through the air, holy shit its gonna set my house on fire, holy shit there’s more fucking thunder, holy sh—_ I’m sure you get the point, it’s not everyone’s cup of tea. 

Then there are the others, the ones who don't really mind what’s falling out of the sky or when the storm is going to end; they just want to get out of the locked classroom that they managed to get stuck in.

 

 

To say the day started out crap was an understatement. Not only did Marinette manage to be an hour late for school, but it had started to lightly rain as soon as she stepped outside. It took twice as long to actually get there, as the puddles from last night’s rain still spotted the sidewalk, creating an ever so convenient obstacle course for her. 

Luckily her skills as Ladybug mixed in with her normal self (although more clumsier) as she sidestepped and leaped over the deadly puddles of _doom_. Yes, _doom_. 

All it would take was one wrong step and Marinette’s shoes would be the newest swimming pools in Paris. Or what if she slipped! Into a garden bed! Scrap the swimming pool business and sign her up for a clown. 

Positive thoughts Marinette, just turn this corner and—Oh for fucks sake! The gentle tears of the rain turned into a breakdown, completely soaking Marinette’s hair before she could pull out her umbrella. Her shoes became those swimming pools and all her dreams were crushed. Whats the point in going to school anymore when she could just go home and have a nice, hot shower. Oh right, Adrien!

She did make it to school, albeit slightly puffed and water dripping from her hair. Fortunately her clothes managed to stay relatively dry. _Thank the Lord._

“Oh wow, congratulations Marinette!” Chloe said,“Not only are you late, but your hair is soaking wet as well! Hohohohohoho!” 

“Cholé!” Said Mme. Bustier. “I will not tolerate bullying in this classroom.”

“I can bully whoever I want! My father is the may—”

**_BOOM_ **

“AH! It’s a storm! I bet this is all your fault Marinette!”

 

The day continued, and unfortunately, so did the storm. As the day went by, the sky only got darker and the thunder grew louder. The rain never stopped, and neither did Cholé’s complaining. 

_“Blah blah blah, insult towards Marinette, blah blah, my father is the mayor, blah.”_

It was getting ridiculous. 

“That girl, I swear to god,” Alya said after their last class finished. “All she does is bicker.”

“Probably the only thing she knows how to do,” Marinette mumbled.

Both girls looked at each other and laughed, unaware as Nino sneaked up behind them.

“Hello ladies!” He boomed.

“NINO!” Alya shouted. “You can’t just sneak up on people like that!”  


“Yes I can! Anyway, are you girls gonna come to the english room? Alix and Kim are having an arm wrestling contest, everyone’s going.” 

_An arm wresting contest, seems kind of boring,_ Marinette thought. _But Adrien is going to be there!_

“I’m in!” 

And with that, the group of three rushed towards the classroom, oblivious that it was the first mistake they made. The second one was closing the door behind them when they entered the room, unknowingly locking it from the outside.

 

As it turns out, Marinette wasn't the only person who went to see Adrien. The whole time she had been there, Chloé was basically attached to his arm. There goes her plans!

The arm wrestling was indeed boring, and with nothing to do she focused on the rain outside. _Patter patter, drip drop_ — It was getting hypnotic. Marinette watched as the water travelled down the window, drops overlapping each other, the splat as more rain hit the glass. The sound of thunder turned into the strikes of lightning, lighting up the darkened sky outside. 

Alya’s frustrated scream interrupted her thoughts. 

“Ugh! The door won’t open.” 

“Wait what!?” Nino asked. _The door wont open?_  


“It’s not budging, locked or something.” Alya pulled the door a few more times, just to make sure it won’t magically open or anything.

“Hey,” interrupted Rose. “Let’s not worry. It’ll open again soon, I'm sure of it!”

“Rose is right,” Marinette announced, channeling some of her Ladybug persona. “Let’s not worry. Whats the worse that could happen?”

They all looked up as the lights flickered. The room darkened as the lights went out, and Marinette only saw black until her eyes began to adjust. The heater turned off along with all the electricity, leaving the class in not only the dark, but also the cold.

 

A power outage. Of course. 

 

They all tried to open the door, but not luck. 

Kim and Ivan tried to smash through it, didn't work. Chloé dragged Sabrina with her to call her father, no reception. Max did some mathematical stuff, and Nathanaël tried to pick the lock with his paintbrush, but neither of them managed to get the door open.  

Mylène sang Smelly Wolf and Juleka lit some candles. Rose politely asked the door to unlock, Nino tried to charm it, and Alya threatened to murder it’s family. 

Marinette and Adrien, though unaware of the other doing the same thing, thought of the possibility that their classmates wouldn't notice that they disappeared into a cupboard and a superhero came out. 

After realising that their ideas started to get insane (and their mental state), they opted to sitting in a circle with Juleka’s candles lighting up the room.

Alix was the first to brake the silence. “So… What now?”

Nino spoke up with both an amazing yet horrible idea.

 

“How about… Truth or Dare?”

 

 


	2. Operation Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is such a filler rip im sorry

“Truth or Dare?” Scoffed Chloé. “Isn’t that for kids? I’m not playing a kids game.”

“Truth or Dare is a game for all ages, mostly played at parties or camps,”Max answered. 

“See!” yelled Nino. “Now that we’ve got that covered, Let’s play! Truth or Dare…” 

His eyes scanned the circle, like a hungry lion looking for his prey. 

“My man, Adrien!”

Adrien froze. “Uhh…Nino? I’ve never played before, I don’t know the rules.”

 

After a painfully long explanation, Adrien was up to date on all the rules (not like there was that many in the first place).

“Okay!” Nino yelled, “take two! Truth or dare Adrien.”

“Dare?” 

Before Nino could say anything, Alya whispered into his ear. 

“Make him switch places with me! This game is perfect for Operation Adrienette!”

Nino smirked. “I like how you think.” 

“Adrien!” Nino said, “I dare you to swap places with Alya for the entire game!” 

_Alright,_ Adrien thought _. Seems simple enough._ All he had to do was sit next to Marinette and hope Chloé would do anything bad or—

“Ugh! This is ridiculous. I dare myself to swap with Marinette!” yelled Chloe.

Alix sighed. “You can’t dare yourself Chloe. ”

“UGH!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! feel free to leave constructive criticism.  
> also, you can leave requests for truths and/or dares on my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phoebehasproblems
> 
> thanks xx  
> \- phoebe


End file.
